


Soulmates

by ninibears_erigom



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, EXO - Freeform, EXO Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninibears_erigom/pseuds/ninibears_erigom
Summary: A series of scenarios that intertwine with each other about how each member finds their soulmate through music.KJI - Soulmates are connected through the music they feel - Jongin’s favourite song is Thunder; this works to his advantage when finding you.PCY - Chanyeol has a song stuck in his head that he needs to get out while you compose that very song; when the two versions meet - it brings you together.





	1. Soulmates || KJI

Walking home from work, you get this overwhelming need to start singing – which isn’t unusual  _but_ the song you want to sing is. You resist at first, being in public and walking from the train station in the middle of foot traffic, you don’t want to attract attention to yourself but the more you resist, the louder the song gets in your head.

So you start to hum.

The tune sounds like a nursery rhyme, one you’ve been hearing every so often – at least thrice a month and you cannot pinpoint where you’ve heard it from. You wonder if you’ve heard a child sing it on the train or your friends with kids have sung it absentmindedly and you’ve gotten the tune stuck there but that doesn’t explain the other songs.

K-Pop.

You aren’t a fan, of course living in Korea, you are bound to hear it but it doesn’t mean you actually willingly listen to it and you only hear it now and again – where these songs playing in your head are nearly constant.

Sometimes there will be a break in the onslaught and you’ll be singing songs you like and listen to at work or at home but in the last six weeks, this hasn’t really been the case.

“ _Baby Shark, do-do do-do do, baby shark, do-do do-do do,_ ” you begin to mutter under your breath when you reach your door. You know you’ve heard it somewhere but where escapes you. It becomes frustrating because the words never change and when it finally stops, you are asleep and preparing for another day of work.

Two weeks pass, the songs change and you begin to wonder if you have finally fallen into the hellhole that your friends call K-Pop. You don’t tell them about it because they would tease you but you do call your mother; the one person who wouldn’t judge your sudden liking in music – even though you still aren’t sure whether you like it.

“Mum~” you whine, lying on your bed and staring at the ceiling. “I think I’m going crazy.”

“When did this start sweetie?” Her soft, calming voice comes through the phone and you instantly relax – talking to her always makes you feel better.

“It’s been getting worse over the last two months, at first I put it down to hearing a song and having it stuck in my head but for the last two months, songs I’ve never heard before are repeating and I feel the urge to sing them.” She hums; you can imagine her tapping her nose as she thinks.

“Have there been any times where the urge is more compelling?” You think back, last week you started humming that cursed baby shark song while drinking coffee – you didn’t even have time to refrain from it, it just happened.

“Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?” You hear your mother chuckling on the other end, she knows the answer to this, and she should because ever since she met your father all those years ago she deals with the same thing – a soulmate connection.

“You’re getting close to your soulmate sweetie,” you huff, never fully believing the tales told even though there’s every day proof. “Oh, you huff and puff now but how long have you been in Korea? Just over two months?” You groan as she begins her reasoning behind her assumption. “When we get close to our soulmates, we feel the music in their hearts. If they are thinking of a song, if they are feeling a certain way when listening to music – we hear and feel it. The closer you are, the louder the song. That’s why you’ll randomly start thinking of a song out of the blue that you may not have heard for years because they are thinking of it.”

“But mum,” you roll over onto your stomach and prop your head up with your arm, “I don’t want a soulmate who sings kids songs as much as they do.”

“Oh honey, you’ll forget all about that when you see them; trust me, your father used to constantly sing The Wiggles when you were born – it drove me insane but whenever I saw you two together, it was worth it.” Bidding her good night, you press your face into your pillow and let out a groan – tonight, if it’s true, you’re going to get revenge on your soulmate by falling asleep to some of your own music.

“Jongin, what are you doing?” Junmyeon pinches the bridge of his nose when their main dancer decides to break choreography on the final run, which is very uncharacteristic for the idol but he has been acting strange as of late.

“I have this sudden urge to dance out this song in my head,” the tanned male effortless moves across the wooden floor. He’s wanted to dance a lot more than usual lately – and sing.

It took chasing a cheeky Sehun around the dorm and sitting on him to grab the evidence of Jongin singing in the shower before it was uploaded to Instagram.

“Can you do that after?” Jongdae whines, they are all getting tired from dancing and Jongin seems to be the only one with enough energy to play around – in their eyes, anyway. Jongin tries, he’s pushing himself to forget the music inside his head and as the night goes on, the easier it is to do.

* * *

A day to relax, a rare day to relax and Jongin stretches as he gets out of bed, a loud yawn from his lips as he scratches his head. Practice ran later than he hoped but it was good, his muscles ache but he feels refreshed after long sleep in.

The day is pretty mundane – aside from the choice of music he’s suddenly decided to listen to. That song that played in his mind while at practice keeps coming back to him and as he walks around the shopping centre, keeping his face hidden under a bucket hat, it gets louder.

The need to dance is stronger and Jongin’s resistance is futile. He’s popping while staring at a new Gucci bag, hearing the passing comments on how fluid his movements are and then there are some exclamations of ‘ _It’s EXO’s Kai’_  – this is where he decides that he needs to leave and when he does, the urge to dance, the music playing in his head quietens down and he has a moment to think.

People always told him about soulmates; about how two people were connected by songs that they feel and the closer two soulmates are in proximity – the louder the music.

So with that thought in mind, Jongin runs back inside with his shopping bags in one hand and holding his hat on his head with the other.

You have never been a K-Pop fan; the world around you knows this so imagine the surprise of your friends when you start humming  _Thunder_  –  _EXO_. You couldn’t help it, it was just super catchy and you even threw in a couple of hand gestures when the chorus echoed through your head.

“Look at that,” your eyes lift from the meat on your plate to where your friend is pointing. There’s a man running around, looking extremely out of place, and creating quite the scene. “Is that EXO’s Kai?!” Your friend exclaims; you’ve heard the name before – she talks about the shining K-Pop group a lot but you wouldn’t know any of the faces even if your life depended on it.

The music starts getting louder and you begin twitching as you resist the urge to sing; singing as loudly as you want to, a song you are now determined you’ve never heard before, would ultimately bring some unwanted attention to you.

Kai starts getting closer, ignoring the cameras being pulled out and sudden squealing from girls in the food court.

“ _Thunder, thunder, thunder, neoreul japgo shipeo, thunder, thunder, thunder._ ” You clamp a hand over your mouth and sit there, in the middle of the food court with wide eyes and a guilty look as time slows down.

Kai is the first to look at you, your friend looking after him, as well as the tens of girls nearby while you slink down and slowly hope to die.

When he heard those lyrics come from your mouth, he felt his heart skip a beat – you looked so out of place in the throng of fangirls, singing the song he’s been playing in his head ever since he connected the dots and he swears he hasn’t seen anyone look cuter while their face is red like a tomato.

He can’t approach you just yet, the stories about that would be catastrophic but he does smile to himself knowing that his soulmate is as beautiful as you and carefully plans how to make initial contact because now that he knows you exist – he can’t bear the thought of not knowing you.


	2. Soulmates || PCY

Chanyeol enjoys music, maybe  _enjoy_ is an understatement – he lives for music: listening to it, playing musical instruments, singing along to the songs and even dancing, every element of music is his life but what holds his heart above all else is composing music; creating the beats and writing the lyrics. He could spend hours locked in his studio and doing nothing but creating beautiful melodies that make people feel things, make them smile, sing, cry and dance; melodies that moves the heart and soul and may even inspire others.

Tonight, he’s got a rare night off and he needs to get rid of this song that’s been interrupting his job so that is his goal for tonight – no matter how late it gets. The members are pretty understanding when he explained what was happening; how one evening a week or so prior, he was falling asleep and this extraordinary melody unlike anything he’s ever heard, filled with the harmonies of angels, played in his dreams and he found himself dancing with one of those angels, gliding across the floor as they sung in unison.

“Hyung found his soulmate,” Jongin had teased when he finished explaining; two months ago, Jongin had found his own – after creating a scene in the COEX shopping mall, running around like a mad man. “Maybe the woman you were dancing with is your soulmate?”

“The fact that Chanyeol was dancing  _gracefully_  proves it was a dream?” Sehun quips, having Chanyeol pretend to throw something in his direction and he flinches with a cheeky smile.

“Maybe he has found her but we need you to focus, Chanyeol. This album isn’t going to write itself and you have a big responsibility this time – having to help compose it.” Junmyeon points out, reminding him that he can’t fail now, he can’t let this get the best of him even when his soul is crying for him to write this song that takes over his mind.

So tonight, that is his goal – his mission.

You stretch, yawning and running a hand over your face as you try to wake yourself up; you had the same dream again, the song you’ve been working on for a music project was playing in your mind while you danced with Park Chanyeol.

Yes, you know who the man is; he may be the  _happy virus_  of EXO but you see the hard work he puts into the songs he helps write, the songs he spends hours pouring his heart into and writing the lyrics – you could imagine him, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrates while scribbling lyrics down in his notebook.

The dream is nice, it helps you sleep soundly and the choreography in your dream seems to fit the melody perfectly and you need to remember to talk to your partner about it for the final presentation. She’s the lyricist while your job is to create the music but together you need to present this uniquely and how else than with a dance.

After getting ready for university, you head to the closest convenience store on your way to the train station; you are terrible for not cooking your own food, you could save so much if you cooked for yourself as you are constantly reminded but it won’t matter when you’ll burn it all – you’re a terrible cook, why no-one remembers this is beyond you.

You hum the song, listening to it through headphones and thinking of all the places you could perfect, where the violins could begin and the beat slow down; you aren’t paying any attention to anything around you until you hear a deeper version in your head of your song and you freeze.

The song had changed from what you imagined, from what you are listening to but not enough to be a different song – it’s the same but different instruments are used in the symphonies, different speeds and it feels sadder in your soul rather than the song of love you have been envisioning.

You try your luck, you know about soulmates and it was partly the reason you majored in music in university, why you learnt how to play the piano and violin but because both your parents met in music class in high school, you felt that you had a deep connection with music and you had hoped your knowledge would help you find your soulmate.

A hopelessly romantic idea but that is you, down to the last drop.

You open your mouth and start singing the tune how it’s meant to be; full of love and hope, not sadness and heartache.

The song gets louder in your head and yet you continue to sing your tune, listening as a deep voice harmonises so easily with you.

A hand rests on your shoulder and you spin around to be looking at the Adam’s apple of a man just a head taller than you.

Park Chanyeol.

The moment you started singing, he knew, he knew that you were the voice he’s been hearing, the face that he’s been seeing and the heart that belongs to him. He harmonised with you so easily, like your voices were made to be together and when he finally saw your eyes, adoring and full of life – he fell in love.

“It’s you.” His voice is so full of wonder and amazement that you are finally standing in front of him while his emotions run on high and he does something he wouldn’t see himself doing with anyone else.

He wraps his long arms around you, surrounding you in his embrace while you feel the songs connect as one in your hearts; arms slowly link around his back and you squeeze back, Chanyeol smiles when he hears you repeat his words back to him.

“It’s you.”


End file.
